gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Returning
Returning (ros. Возвращение) – jedna z największych modyfikacji do Gothic II: Noc Kruka rosyjskiej produkcji. Wprowadza wiele nowych lokacji, zmienia zbroje jakie noszą niektóre z postaci, a także tekstury niektórych potworów. Dodaje zupełnie nowych przeciwników i gildie: nekromantów, magów wody, strażników świątynnych, guru, bandytów, gildię kupców, zabójców oraz myśliwych. Poza tym modyfikacja wprowadza także nowe przedmioty, w tym wiele broni i zbroi. Magowie wody do walki używają już nie czaru kula ognia, lecz zaklęć związanych z wodą i energią. Ponadto zwiększony został poziom trudności, a ceny w sklepach wzrosły. Przywrócono również nazwy orkowych broni z Gothic. W modyfikacji pojawiają się także nowe postacie, głównie znane z pierwszej części gry, np.: Baal Parvez, Drax, czy Gor Na Kosh. Można zobaczyć także nowe kasty orków. Returning doczekał się spolszczenia, stworzonego przez grupę Dream Vader. 27 grudnia 2015 ukazał się Returning 2.0, będący rozszerzoną i ulepszoną wersją modyfikacji. Obecnie istnieją wykonane za pomocą Google Translate, tłumaczenia niemieckie i angielskie oraz opracowana przez Bractwo Spolszczenia i Dream Vader wersja polska. Do Returning'a 2.0 powstał submod o nazwie Alternative Balance, który znacznie poprawia absurdalny balans w podstawowym Returning'u, dodaje nowe zadania, nowe bronie, poprawia szatę graficzną oraz naprawia błędy. Spolszczenie do AB zostało stworzone przez Majesa oraz Ventrue. W planach był również kolejny submod o nazwie Geotia. Miał on dawać możliwość zagrania po stronie Beliara. Projekt został jednak porzucony na rzecz ogłoszonego później Outfaith. Nowe umiejętności * Wytrzymałość – działa ona podobnie do tej, która funkcjonuje w Gothic 3. Wpływa na zdolności bohatera w trakcie walki, na siłę ciosów oraz prawdopodobieństwo trafienia krytycznego. Utrata punktów wytrzymałości, np. przez długi wysiłek (walka, wydobywanie złota, rudy), może prowadzić do wyczerpania bohatera, a przez to do utraty punktów życia. Wytrzymałość można przywrócić używając ziół i mikstur, a także poprzez sen. Wskaźnikiem wytrzymałości jest biały (w polskiej wersji moda – zielony) pasek znajdujący się u dołu, pośrodku ekranu. * Retoryka jest kolejną nową zdolnością. Określa wpływ perswazji bohatera na otoczenie i zdolność tłumaczenia się ze swoich działań (np. kradzieży). Jeśli bohater ją opanuje, będzie mógł się wymigiwać od kradzieży, czy otrzymać specjalne kwestie dialogowe z ważnymi postaciami. * Inteligencja – od poziomu inteligencji zależna jest np. ilość punktów doświadczenia, jakie bohater otrzymuje podczas czytania ksiąg, czy ilość zadawanych obrażeń przy pomocy różnorakich czarów. Można ją zwiększać poprzez czytanie ksiąg lub uczenie się nowych umiejętności. Jest potrzebna aby stać się magiem. * Ulepszanie pancerzy – umiejętność, która pozwala na zwiększenie parametrów pancerzy. Można się jej wyuczyć u osób zajmujących się kowalstwem. Ulepszone pancerze poza tym, że mają zwiększone statystyki, mają także zmieniony wygląd. * Sakta Nomen – pozwala używać czarów kosztem życia, gdy bohater nie ma wystarczającej ilości energii magicznej. * Regeneracja zdrowia – dostępna dla wszystkich gildii. * Regeneracja many – dostępna tylko dla maga. * Regeneracja wytrzymałości – dostępna dla wszystkich gildii. Orkowie * Ork rozbójnik – znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie dawniej był ork zwiadowca oraz za farmą Akila. Posługuje się Orkową pałką, nosi drewniane naramienniki. * Ork myśliwy – można ich spotkać w Jarkendarze oraz za farmą Akila. Posługuje się Krush Pachem i prostą orkową kuszą. * Ork zwiadowca – wygląda jak ork wojownik z podstawowej wersji gry. Można go spotkać na przełęczy oraz w dużych siedliskach orków. Walczy Krush Pachem. * Ork wojownik – zwykły orkowy wojownik z dwoma stalowymi naramiennikami i napierśnikiem. Posługuje się Krush Agashem, rzadziej Krush UrRokiem. * Ork szaman – używa runy ognistej kuli, posiada Grachtnakk. * Wysoki szaman orków – używa runy ognistej burzy, posiada ShaBaNakk. * Ork elita – zwykły ork elita. Posługuje się Krush BrokDarem. * Ork kusznik – nieco słabszy od orka elity. Posiada Krush Agash i orkową kuszę. * Elitarny ork kusznik – silniejszy od orka elity. Nosi brązową zbroję, posługuje się Bash BrokDarem i orkową kuszą. * Ork pułkownik – tak teraz nazywa się herszt orków. Posiada jasnoniebieski pancerz i Bash Vahur. * Ork kapitan – wyższy rangą od herszta. Nosi zieloną zbroję i posługuje się Bash Hatagiem. * Wódz Hordy – najwyższy rangą dowódca orków. Nosi czerwoną zbroję i walczy za pomocą Bash Daggara. Nowe potwory * Czarny troll jaskiniowy – występuje w Dolinie Cieni. * Leśny goblin – występują m.in. w drodze do piramid oraz za palisadą. * Upadły rycerz – występuje na Dworze Irdorath. * Zombie nekromanta – jego krew zabiera życie bohatera. * Aligator – kilka występuje w Jarkendarze. * Zombie Gomez – występuje w wieży w zamku w Górniczej Dolinie. * Trujący krwiopijca – występuje w całej Górniczej Dolinie. * Czerwony smok – tak nazywa się teraz Feodaron. Otacza go widmowa poświata. * Upadły paladyn – tak nazywa się Wojownik cienia i nosi czarną zbroję zamiast zniszczonej. * Zombie strażnik świątynny – wygląda jak Wojownik cienia w stroju bandyty i hełmie. * Zombie strażnik – występuje w Starej Kopalni. Noszą różne zbroje, takie jak: strój cienia, średnią, ciężką i lekką zbroję strażnika. * Szkielet-kopacz – występuje w Starej Kopalni. Zwykły szkielet z kilofem. * Demonikon – wygląda jak miniaturowy Śniący. Używa kuli ognia, a podczas zaatakowania go, Bezimiennego uderza piorun. * Strażnicy Xardasa – występuje tylko dwóch przy wieży Xardasa. * Piekielny szkielet – występuje w Starej Kopalni. Nosi zbroję Kruka. * Demoniczny szkielet – jest w starej wieży Xardasa. * Przyzwany paladyn – kilku znajduje się w jaskini ze Smoczą Zgubą. Nowe obozy * Nowy Obóz Bractwa – jest położony przy wrotach do Górniczej Doliny. * Obóz myśliwych – jest położony tam, gdzie był przetrzymywany Elvrich. * Zamek Paladynów – jest położony niedaleko Obozu Dextera. * Obóz klanu Wysokiej Skały – obóz klanu orków dowodzony przez Nag-Shora. * Obóz zbieraczy ziela – obóz położony niedaleko Czarnego Trolla. * Drugi obóz zbieraczy ziela – znajduje się za kamiennym kręgiem, który znajduje się na wzgórzu nieopodal Farmy Lobarta. * Trzeci obóz zbieraczy ziela – znajduje się na wzgórzu. Można się tam dostać idąc schodami ze Słonecznego kręgu do Mrocznego lasu i skręcając w lewo. Returning Duch Orka w Mieście.png|Duch orka w dawnym Mieście Orków Returning zniszczone wejście do Świątyni Śniącego.png|Zawalone wejście do Świątyni Śniącego Nowe lokacje * Fort Azgan – królewski fort położony na wyspie niedaleko Khorinis. * Wolna Kopalnia – jest zamieszkiwana przez orków. * Obóz Bractwa – występują tam zombie-nowicjusze, Poszukiwacze, zombie-strażnicy świątynni i jaszczuroludzie. * Gar Urok – wielka siedziba orków. * Dolina Cieni – kraina przeklęta przez arcydemona Azgalora. * Miasto umarłych – miejsce, w którym przechowywana jest starożytna orkowa broń – DVARTAZDAH. * Świątynia Śniącego – jest zamieszkiwana przez zombie i szkielety oraz spoczywa tam Uriziel. * Stara Kopalnia – jest zamieszkiwana przez ożywieńców, pełzacze oraz demony. * Jaskinia wulkaniczna – jaskinia, w której znajduje się Duch Ognia. * Wyspa Etlu – mieści się na niej skarbiec paladynów. * Jaskinia Bólu – pełna ożywieńców jaskinia oczyszczona przez Bezimiennego na zlecenie Corristo. * Opuszczona Kopalnia – jest zamieszkiwana przez nieumarłych. * Cmentarzysko Orków – jest strzeżone przez orków. * Klasztor Opiekunów – miejsce pobytu Opiekunów i Asgardów. * Arena Asgardów – odbywają się tam walki rekrutów Asgardów. * Zaginiona wyspa – pełna złóż rudy wyspa, na którą w wyniku sztormu trafia Esmeralda. * Wieża Mgieł – jest siedzibą nekromanty Kreola. Nowe postacie Nowy Obóz Bractwa * Baal Orun – przywódca Nowego Obozu Bractwa. Jeżeli Bezimienny dołączy do obozu, będzie go nauczał kręgów magii. Bohater musi jednak wybrać drogę Guru. * Baal Parvez – Guru w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. Przebywa w mieście, werbując nowych członków. Można przyprowadzić do niego nowego ucznia, co jest związane z pewnym zadaniem. * Baal Cadar – Guru w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. Nadzoruje on przetwarzanie bagiennego ziela. Zleca Bezimiennemu zadanie z tym powiązane. * Baal Namib – Guru w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. * Baal Tyon – Guru i alchemik w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. * Gor Na Kosh – tymczasowy przywódca straży świątynnej. * Gor Na Vid – strażnik w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. * Gor Na Toth – strażnik w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. * Caine – przewodzi grupie zbieraczy ziela przed Nowym Obozem Bractwa. * Hanis – przewodzi grupie zbieraczy ziela w północnym lesie. * Shrat – przewodzi grupie zbieraczy ziela niedaleko farmy Lobarta. * Balam – przewodzi grupie zbieraczy ziela w pobliżu legowiska czarnego trolla. * Harlok – nowicjusz w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. * Balor – uczeń Baal Tyona. * Viran – nowicjusz w Nowym Obozie Bractwa, pomocnik Joru. Może zrobić bohaterowi tatuaże. * Joru – jest kowalem w Nowym Obozie Bractwa. Może sprzedać przyszłemu królowi lepsze egzemplarze zbroi nowicjuszy. Górnicza Dolina * Duch Gomeza – pojawia się po zabiciu zombie Gomeza. * Baal Isidro – przebywa za palisadą razem z Draxem i Ratfordem. * Drax – przebywa za palisadą razem z Baalem Isidro i Ratfordem. * Ratford – przebywa za palisadą razem z Baalem Isidro i Draxem. * Wrzód – ukrywa się w górach niedaleko świątyni Śniącego. Związani z gildią zabójców * Asmal – przywódca gildii zabójców. * Louis – jeden z celów Asmala. * Blizna – ochroniarz Lehmara. * Nigel – siedzi w karczmie Orlana. Jest winien pieniądze Asmalowi. * Rudar – były członek gildii zabójców. * Hans – dowódca grupy bandytów niedaleko farmy Onara. Myśliwi * Falk – przywódca gildii myśliwych. Może przyjąć bohatera w poczet tego obozu. * Nix, Barem, Raff, Alfred – myśliwi. Orkowie i związani z orkami * Elvais – przywódca ludzi w Dolinie Cieni. * Ur-Thrall, Ur-Grom – najwyżej postawieni dowódcy orków. * Farrok – strażnik Ur-Thralla. * Ur-Han – szaman, doradca Ur-Groma. * Nag-Shore – przywódca orkowego Klanu Wysokiej Skały. * Ur-Dah – szaman orkowego Klanu Wysokiej Skały. Znajomi z kolonii * Gravo – pomoże bohaterowi, gdy ten zostanie uznany przez jakieś osiedle za bandytę. * Snipes – można go spotkać na farmie Lobarta. * Wąż – przesiaduje w karczmie Kardifa. * Aleph – jego szkielet znajduje się w Górniczej Dolinie. Klasztor zmiennokształtnych * Baal Netbek – stworzył kult nowego boga, uratował część ludzi z Obozu Sekty i utworzył obóz w klasztorze zmiennokształtnych. * Gor Na Bar – strażnik i doradca Netbeka. * Darrion – kowal w obozie Netbeka. * Dusty – przebywa w obozie Netbeka. * Ghorim – przebywa w obozie Netbeka. Opiekunowie * Dagoth – pierwszy Opiekun Cienia, przywódca Opiekunów Cienia. Pojawia się na początku gry w Wieży Xardasa. W trakcie pierwszej rozmowy z nim można wybrać ścieżkę Opiekunów, lub całkowicie z niej zrezygnować. * Morius – drugi Opiekun Cienia. * Tegon – trzeci Opiekun Cienia. * Kelios – pierwszy i główny Opiekun Ognia. * Demos – drugi Opiekun Ognia. * Farion – trzeci Opiekun Ognia. * Gader – pierwszy Opiekun Wody. * Narus – drugi Opiekun Wody. * Wakon – trzeci i główny Opiekun Wody. * Stonnos, Pan Vakhanu – przywódca Opiekunów władający mocą żywiołu Ziemi. * Terinaks – przywódca i mentor Asgardów. Pozostali * Gallahad – były miejski mag. Przebywa w porcie w zamkniętym domu. Bohater może mu pomóc odzyskać wpływy w mieście. * Abigail – jedyna kobieta w obozie piratów. * Trokar – przyjaciel Bartoka, leży martwy za farmą Akila. * Kreol - nekromanta. Wybrane zmiany w grze * Esteban nosi zbroję Bloodwyna. * Tandor, Keroloth i Girion noszą pancerz rycerza wzmocniony rudą zamiast zwykłego. * Książę demonów ma bardziej złotawy odcień. * Gaan posiada skórzany pancerz. * Bandyci zamiast skórzanych pancerzy noszą lekkie pancerze bandyty. * Zamiast orka zwiadowcy w zadaniu od Harada, pojawia się ork bandyta. * Pod okiem Giriona ćwiczy także dwóch strażników miejskich. * Na wyspie Irdorath zamiast jaskiniowego trolla jest czarny. * W lesie, do którego Bezimienny idzie z Bartokiem, zamiast czarnych goblinów występują leśne gobliny. * Onar ma w swojej kwaterze ochroniarzy w formie najemników. * Garond, Lord Hagen i Ingmar noszą pancerz paladyna wzmocniony rudą. * Pandrodora chronią także bagienne golemy. * Wojownicy cienia noszą czarne zbroje. * Feodaron nosi teraz miano czerwonego smoka. Wersja 2.0 zmienia jego imię na Trakanon. * Wiele postaci posiada inną broń i zbroję. * Bezimienny nie ma podstawowego ubrania. * Rosi nosi strój farmerki i nie posiada łuku. * Poszukiwacze używają czaru Szał Beliara, oraz w przypadku małej ilości PŻ powalają bohatera i się leczą jednorazowo. * Wyżej wymienione zaklęcie polega teraz na rzuceniu błyskawicą. * Demony potrafią używać magii. * Został dodany teren za palisadą. * Xardas używa czaru Krzyk umarłych. * magowie ognia używają czaru Burza ognia. * magowie wody używają zaklęć związanych z wodą i energią. * Strażnik domu sędziego nosi pancerz Straży Królewskiej. * Sędzia walczy mieczem. * Jergan nosi lekki pancerz najemnika. * Bezimienny ma możliwość zrobienia sobie tatuaży, oraz ogolenia się na łyso * W wersji 2.0 znacznie utrudniono używanie trybu Marvin. Przy obecnej wersji użycie klawisza F8, oraz O, tak jak zmiana gildii, lub wskrzeszenie przy użyciu komendy na zmianę statystyk zakańcza rozgrywkę. * Obecnie tryb Marvin uruchamia się nie poprzez menu statystyk, a w trakcie zapauzowania gry klawiszem "Pause Break" * Aby móc przejść do Górniczej Doliny musimy ukończyć wątek z Nocy Kruka. * Magowie noszą kostury, które zwiększają punkty inteligencji. * Szpon Beliara można zdobyć dopiero od 3 rozdziału podczas konfliktu na pustyni Adanosa. Nowe bronie * Ulu-Mulu * Uriziel * Gniew Stwórcy * Mroczny Łowca * Nocny Łowca * Katana * Krwawa Igła * Żądło skorpiona * Przeklęty miecz * Przeklęty miecz dwuręczny * Gwiazda Nocy * Klątwa Azgalora * Ostrze Węża * Złoty miecz * Nomad * Taniec Śmierci * Magiczna runa mocy * Pan smoków * DVARTAZDAH * Siekacz * Miecz assasyna * Przyjaciel Laresa * Łuk Cienia * Kostur nekromanty * Nowy kostur maga wody Nowe zbroje * Przepaska nowicjusza bractwa * Lekka zbroja nowicjusza * Zbroja nowicjusza * Lekka zbroja świątynna * Zbroja świątynna * Ciężka zbroja świątynna * Szata guru * Zdobiona szata guru * Pancerz Gomeza * Szata Ognistych Płomieni * Szata Spokojnych Wód * Szata Ciemności * Szata Niezniszczalnej Skały * Zdobiona szata ognia * Lekki pancerz bandyty * Pancerz rycerza wzmocniony rudą * Pancerz paladyna wzmocniony rudą * Szata nekromanty Nowe czary Mag ognia * Przyzwanie Ognistego golema – 3 krąg; Mag wody * Przyzwanie Śnieżnego stada – 3 krąg; * Przyzwanie Lodowego golema – 4 krąg; Guru Bractwa * Włócznia Śniącego – 1 krąg; * Otwieranie Zamków – 1 krąg; * Telekineza – 2 krąg; * Odór śmierci – 5 krąg; * Hipnoza (G1 – Kontrola) – 5 krąg; Nekromanta * Strzała ciemności – 1 krąg; Strażnik Świątynny * Gojenie ran – poziomy 1, 2, 3, 4; * Droga wojny; * Głos strażnika; * Fala gniewu; * Strażnik – Opiekun; Pozostałe * Przywołanie Demona Legionu – 4 krąg; * Przyzwanie Bagiennego golema – 4 krąg; * Stworzenie strażnika – 0 krąg; Materiały z innych modyfikacji Autorzy Returninga zaimplementowali wiele innych modyfikacji do Gothic II: Noc Kruka, oraz przystosowali je do swojej. Użyto następujących modyfikacji: * The Dark Saga; * Coast of the skeletons; * Unnamed Mod 1.1; * Jaktyl; * Pakt Zła; * Życie Pirata; * Długa Droga do Domu; * Z życia złodzieja; * Laer Gjoll – Horror na cmentarzu; * Caduon; * Juran; * Złote Wrota; * Czas Zapłaty; * L'HIVER Edition; * Meble, model szkieletu-orka Marka56; * Carnage Graphic Patch; * Gothic 1/2 High Resolution FONT (cyryllic); * Wspólnota Świtu. Wydania Returninga * Returning 1.0 (oryginalne wydanie Returninga) – wydana w styczniu 2009 roku w Rosji oryginalna wersja Returninga. W odróżnieniu od ReBalance posiada inną fabułę, więcej lokacji (np. Pustynia Adanosa) oraz więcej potworów. Wersja 1.0 była rozszerzana o różne submody jak np. Guild Mod. GIIReturn3.jpg GIIReturn1.jpg GIIReturn2.jpg GIIReturn4.jpg GIIReturn5.jpg GIIReturn6.jpg GIIReturn7.jpg GIIReturn8.jpg GIIReturn9.jpg GIIReturn10.jpg GIIReturn11.jpg GIIReturn12.jpg GIIReturn13.jpg GIIReturn14.jpg GIIReturn15.jpg * ReBalance – popularna głównie w Polsce okrojona i paradoksalnie pełna wersja moda. ReBalance posiada większość submodów, jednak jego fabuła jest skrócona i upodobniona do fabuły oryginału Nocy Kruka. Usunięto między innymi wątek pustyni Adanosa oraz pogoni za Krukiem, który w wersji 1.0 ucieka z Jarkendaru. Rebalance ukazał się w wersji 1.1, 1.2 oraz w autorskiej wersji polskich tłumaczy czyli 1.3 (nazywane polskim pseudo-patchem), który poważnie zwiększył trudność gry oraz dodawał kilka zmian graficznych. Opcjonalnym submodem do ReBalance był Slash&Craft – wprowadzał on mechanikę znaną z gier Hack&Slash. GIIReturn16.jpg GIIReturn17.jpg GIIReturn18.jpg GIIReturn19.jpg GIIReturn20.jpg GIIReturn21.jpg GIIReturn22.jpg GIIReturn23.jpg GIIReturn24.jpg GIIReturn25.jpg GIIReturn26.jpg GIIReturn27.jpg GIIReturn28.jpg GIIReturn29.jpg GIIReturn30.jpg * Returning 2.0 – ulepszone wydanie wersji 1.0 z odświeżoną grafiką, nowymi assetami, teksturami oraz całą masą nowych przedmiotów. Dodano także pełny dubbing oraz wprowadzono kilka zmian względem oryginału. Retrnig2.0.jpg Retrnig2.0_1.jpg Retrnig2.0_2.jpg Retrnig2.0_3.jpg Retrnig2.0_4.jpg Retrnig2.0_5.jpg Retrnig2.0_6.jpg Retrnig2.0_7.jpg Retrnig2.0_8.jpg Retrnig2.0_9.jpg Retrnig2.0_10.jpg Retrnig2.0_11.jpg Retrnig2.0_12.jpg Retrnig2.0_13.jpg Retrnig2.0_14.jpg Ciekawostki * Można znaleźć ciało Trokara. * Można się dostać za palisadę orków. * W modyfikacji można spotkać potwory nazwane imieniem (minibossów), których zabicie skutkuje zyskaniem jednego, dwóch lub trzech punktów nauki. * Można dostać się do Świątyni Śniącego oraz Starej Kopalni pomimo tego, że się zawaliły. * Owa modyfikacja dodaje siódmy rozdział, inwazję orków na Khorinis. * Jest możliwość odzyskania Uriziela. * W modyfikacji występuje wiele easter eggów z gier oraz filmów, np.: amulet Bena Kenobiego, orkowie "bracia" z Warcrafta: Thrall i Grom; oraz demon Azgalor i Haradrimowie z Władcy Pierścieni (ci ostatni w finalnej wersji nazwani Asgardami). * Twórcy usunęli z modyfikacji wszystkie postacie i przedmioty pomagające w rozwoju bohatera, takie jak Characterhelper, czy księgi zwiększające punkty nauki. Argumentowali to tym, że nie popierają oszustów. * Gdy bohater spróbuje przeczytać księgę z pulpitu, czy usiąść w fotelu w czyimś domu, właściciel zaatakuje go i oskarży o kradzież. * Wersja Returning'a 1.0, która została przetłumaczona na język polski, nie jest oryginalnym Returningiem. Są to poprawione przez tłumaczy wersje Slash'n'Craft i ReBalance, jedne z wielu dodatków do modyfikacji. Do oryginalnej modyfikacji Returning zostało stworzone wiele submodów, np. Guilds mod. * Głosu Bezimiennemu w rosyjskiej wersji modyfikacji udzielił ten sam aktor, który robił to w oryginalnym rosyjskim dubbingu. * Potwory uciekają przed bohaterem, gdy posiada odpowiednie statystyki. * Można uczyć się kręgi magii nie będąc magiem (u Galahada). Linki zewnętrzne * Temat modyfikacji na forum TheModders * Poradniki od graczy dla graczy * Pełny poradnik do wersji 2.0 (rus) * Rosyjski temat submodu Alternative Balance * Zapowiedz submodu Goetia Kategoria:Modyfikacje do Gothic II: Noc Kruka Kategoria:Returning